The present invention relates to a device for releasing and removing elements made of flexible synthetic material from a molding surface.
In processes for molding elements made of flexible synthetic material, such as liners or membranes, it is necessary to release and remove, after molding, said elements from the surface on which they are arranged. After the process, said element in fact adheres to the molding surface as a consequence of the compression to which a male plug has subjected it.
According to EP-0207385, devices for releasing elements made of flexible synthetic material from a molding surface are known which comprise suction means that can be applied to said elements and act so as to separate them from said surface.
Devices are also known which are characterized by a blade that is suitable to wedge itself between the element and the surface and remove said element.